High quality virtual reality (VR) systems generally allow for multiple tracked objects. Mobile VR viewers can piggy-back on these tracked objects to receive tracking information from the objects. However, there may be practical inconveniences involved in the process of setting up such connections between a mobile device and a tracked object.